Please Remember Me
by LikeARunaway
Summary: This is my first Zoid fic. I think it's very good, even my best friend said its good. If you don't review then I will send Ryoko after you. She doesn't like it if you don't REVIEW!!!


Please Remember Me  
  
I don't own anything ok.  
  
Well... OK I do own something, I own My sporks, my computer (Hugs Computer) Ryoko...  
  
Ryoko: Hey I own myself.  
  
Um, no you don't, I created you.  
  
Ryoko: No you didn't...um I came out of one of those pod things that Zeek came out of... um yeah.  
  
You hang around Liger too much. He watches too much TV  
  
Ryoko: You let him  
  
Heh, Heh, um yeah.  
  
Ryoko: SEE!!  
  
Ok, ok whatever let's start the fic  
  
Ryoko: Am I the star? *Smiles Really big and bats her eyelashes*  
  
No  
  
Ryoko: WHAT?!? Why not? When will I star in a fic?  
  
Hee hee later  
  
Ryoko: Ok *Runs off to liger who is watching reruns of Zoids*  
  
Ok now on with the fic  
  
-------------------------  
  
Bit looked back at the base one last time. He would miss the team greatly. Brad because he was just Brad, the "look at me i'm silent but cool guy" in the group. Jamie because he would cheer up the gang, even when they had no chance of winning. Doc because he would be a good laugh when it was a rainy day.  
  
He's one crazy guy thought Bit.  
  
Leena, well he wasn't sure if Leena even liked him as a friend anymore. They had been getting into real fights lately. Mostly because of stupid reasons. He just wasn't sure about Leena anymone. Because she was the reason he left.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Bit was walking down the hall to his bedroom. Him and Leena had just had a big fight, he felt pretty bad about it, considering that he was the one who started it.  
  
I should go and apologize thought Bit as he approched her room. As he reached for the doorhandle, he heard Leena's voice. It sounded as though she'd been crying. Bit was about to open the door when he heard;  
  
"God Bit, why do you do this to me? All I want is to be left alone but no, you have to come in and tease me all the time. You make me so stressed, I just want you to leave. Bit, I hate you!" screamed Leena's sad voice through the door.  
  
Bit was in shock. She hates me? I know that I get on her nerves, but I never meant to hurt her  
  
Bit hung his head. "I guess you'll never love me the way I love you..." said Bit faltering.  
  
"Goodbye Leena, your wish has come true." Bit said. Bit turned and walked away crying.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
" I'm sorry Leena, I never meant to hurt you. But please do me this favor, please remember me."  
  
Bit turned Liger, and they walked away into the night. But not without a mornful cry from Liger.  
  
----------------------  
  
Leena awoke the next morning to the sun streaming into her room.  
  
I should go apologize to Bit thought Leena. She went out to the living room to find no one there.  
  
"Hello anyone here!" shouted Leena.  
  
No one answered. She noticed a note on the coffee table.  
  
Dear Leena, Went to town be back later. I took everyone but couldn't find Bit, he wasn't in his bed, and liger was gone. Ohh well he's probably out on a run.  
  
See ya soon  
  
Love Dad  
  
Oh sure and don't wake me up thought Leena angrely. Bit better be back soon  
  
Leena walked into the kichten to get some breakfast. Thats when she noticed a note addresed to her. She opened it. It's from Bit, I bet he's apologizing for yelling at me  
  
~When all our tears have reached the sea  
  
A part of you will live in me  
  
Way down deep inside my heart  
  
The days keep coming without fail  
  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
  
That's where your journey starts~  
  
The note read as follows  
  
Dear Leena,  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Liger: Gurr, roar Translation: CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
How do you like so far?  
  
Ryoko: I don't like it because i'm not in it  
  
Ohh Liger, would you do the honors  
  
Liger: Roar Translation: CHEW TOY!!!!  
  
Ryoko: No not that!!  
  
*Liger picks her up and puts her in his mouth and shuts it*  
  
Now what where you saying about my story?  
  
Ryoko: It's wonderful, never read anything better, i don't need to star in a fic just GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Now thats better, Liger drop it  
  
*Liger spits Ryoko*  
  
Ryoko: good kitty *Faints*  
  
REVEIW OR ELSE I WILL SICK LIGER ON YOU. I WILL ALSO SEND RYOKO AS WELL AND YOU CAN KEEP HER, BEILEIVE ME YOU DON'T WANT HER.  
  
Ryoko: Yes they do THEY LOVE ME!!! *Starts pulling poses*  
  
O________O;;;;;;;;;;;;; help me someone. *Faints*  
  
Ryoko: OK ALL MY LOYAL FANS REVIEW OR ELSE SOCCERCHICK WILL WAKE UP, OK. OK now to tend to my sporks  
  
*pulls out sporks and starts to play with them*  
  
Spork #1: REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
As your reading this, it is too late to follow me. As you said last night, you wanted me out of your life. So i'm gone. Leena I just want to say I will never forget you and promise me you won't forget me. Move on Leena. Don't follow me. Leena I love you with all my heart, I just wish you'd felt the same. Goodbye Leena.  
  
Love, Bit  
  
~You'll find better love  
  
Strong as it ever was  
  
Deep as the river runs  
  
Warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me~  
  
"Bit no." said Leena. She had started to cry.  
  
"Bit I didn't mean it, come back, COME BACK BIT!" Leena shouted to know one. "Bit..." Leena collapsed on the floor sobbing.  
  
~Just like the waves down by the shore  
  
We're gonna keep on comin' back for more  
  
'Cause we don't ever want to stop  
  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
  
Ohh the valleys and the peaks  
  
And i can see you on the top~  
  
Bit looked, he saw Leena. He passed by old battle sites where they had legendary zoid battles. He remembered how Leena used to shoot like a crazed madman, not even aiming.  
  
A single tear slid down Bit's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Leena, i'm sorry for all i've done. I'm sorry I even entered your life."  
  
Liger roared a heartfelt cry. Bit abruptly stood up in the cockpit and screamed,  
  
"LEENA!"  
  
~You'll find better love  
  
Strong as it ever was  
  
Deep as the river runs  
  
Warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me~  
  
Bit then jumped out of the Liger, and blindly began to run. Tears were stinging his eyes. Bit didn't see the rock until he was falling. He landed on the ground, with a snap from the arm that was under him. A shearing pain followed.  
  
"AAARRRGGG!!!" Bit shouted in agony.  
  
~Remember me when your out walking  
  
And the snow falls high outside your door  
  
Late at night when your not sleeping  
  
And the moonlight falls across your floor  
  
When I can't hurt you anymore~  
  
Bit layed himself in the sand and just cried. Part of the pain, mostly because of the emotional night he had just had.  
  
It's all my fault I had to leave " IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" screamed Bit.  
  
He sat with his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face, when suddenly he felt a pair of gentle but strong arms, grasp him and hold him. Bit looked up to see...  
  
Ryoko: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!  
  
Liger: Grr, Growl (Translation: It's funny to see her like this)  
  
I agree Liger, but i'm almost finished with the story so there won't be anymore cliffhangars.  
  
Ryoko: YEA!!!! WHOO HOO NO MORE CLIFFHANGARS!! * Ryoko starts to do a dance*  
  
Why would you care? You know what happens.  
  
Ryoko: SO!!  
  
Liger, please take her away for a while. Keep her occupied.  
  
Liger: *Sighs* growl (Translation: Fine)  
  
Ok on to the next chapter  
  
Bit looked up to see Leena's worried face.  
  
"Bit, Bit are you ok?" Leena said with a concered face.  
  
"lee...Leena!" said Bit. He looked at her with a look of shock and suprise.  
  
"Leena I told you not to follow me." Bit said looking away from her lavender eyes.  
  
"Bit your arms broken." said Leena, ignoring his last comment.  
  
Bit gave in.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is."  
  
"Here I have a first aid kit in my Gunsniper." Leena ran off to get it.  
  
~You'll find better love  
  
Strong as it ever was  
  
Deep as the river runs  
  
Warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me~  
  
When Leena got back, she put the first aid down, and started rummaging through it.  
  
"Leena," said Bit.  
  
"Yea." said Leena. She stopped looking through her bag and looked at him.  
  
" Did you mean all the things you said about me tonight?"  
  
"No Bit, I didn't. I guess I was just angery." said Leena quietly. "And Bit,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Leena paused for a minuet "Did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?"  
  
" Well that depends, does this answer your question."  
  
With that their faces creeped slowly together until there was no space left. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, hearts started beating as one.  
  
~Please remember me~  
  
They will never forget about eachother.  
  
Ryoko: I have to admit, that was good.  
  
Thank you. So for saying that you get to star in a fic, and it won't be bashing you.  
  
Ryoko: YIPPEE!!!  
  
Liger: *Has a sad expression* growl, gurr, purr(Translation: Will I get to star in a fic with all my zoid friends?)  
  
Yeppers  
  
Liger: *Jumps up in the air, makes the ground shake in the process* ROAR, GROWL!!!  
  
(Translation: YAHOO!!!)  
  
I will start on both of yours in awile.  
  
Ryoko: Ok  
  
Liger: Growl, roar, roar, purr whine, mew, Roar, mew, purr (Translation-_-; Ok)  
  
Ryoko: Let's have a anime face contest.  
  
Uhh...Ryoko we are still in the fic you know...  
  
Ryoko: ok I go first...........  
  
Liger: GRRR (Translation: Go already)  
  
Ryoko: SWEATDROP -_____-;;;;;;;;  
  
Ok well anyway, while these two keep themselfs preocupied, i'm gonna go start another fic, till next time. SEE YA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko: WAIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: My sporks want to say good bye, starting with, Bob  
  
Bob: Bye  
  
Ryoko: Next and so on  
  
Nix: Bye  
  
Roby: Syonaria  
  
Billy-Bob: Aloha  
  
Ok O____o;;;;;;;; GOODBYE  
  
Ryoko never let your sporks say goodbye again  
  
THE END 


End file.
